<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A good cry by nazangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293062">A good cry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel'>nazangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crying, Fluff, Gen, Good Sibling Damian Wayne, Good Younger Sibling Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a good cry helps. A good hug and kisses from Father help too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A good cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He would not cry</p><p>He would not cry</p><p>He would not cry</p><p>Damian clenched his fits, hands almost shaking from how much effort it was taking for him to keep himself still.</p><p>He would not cry.</p><p>They were at a gala. It was for the new school Jason had decided to start for kids coming out of juvie. It was the first project he had thrown himself into since coming back from the dead and the whole family had promised to be there.</p><p>Damian had been ready to support his brother's endeavour but had woken up that day feeling off and too big for his skin.</p><p>He would not cry.</p><p>He would not cry.</p><p>He had pushed himself to be okay and had opted to come to the party with his family. Now that he was here, the whole room felt like it was closing on him, the voices of the guests were too loud and he just wanted to go home.</p><p>But no, he knew what would happen once Father and his eldest brother figured out he wasn't feeling well. He refused to take away the attention from his brother and his cause.</p><p>Somewhere close to him, a woman laughed shrilly and Damian had to try hard not to flinch. He clenched his fists harder and took a few deep breaths.</p><p>He would not cry.</p><p>He would not cry.</p><p>
  <em>He would not cry.</em>
</p><p>Damian felt eyes on him and found Cassandra watching him from the buffet table. She gave him a quick once over and then disappeared into the crowd.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>She was going to get someone. Damn it.</p><p>Maybe he could disappear into the bathroom for a while. Maybe-</p><p>A hand gently landed on his back and startled him. He didn't need to look up to know that his father had found him.</p><p>Damn it.</p><p>Hand still on his back, his father started to lead him through the throngs of people. According to what Damian knew of the layout, they were headed toward the porch. The night was a bit chilly so there wouldn't be any people out.</p><p>There, Father would ask him what was wrong and he would have to try very hard not to burst into sobs. The way his eyes were already wet, he didn't think he would succeed.</p><p>Damian closed his eyes to keep the teats at bay and clenched his fists to the point where they were probably drawing blood.</p><p>Once they were outside, the chill of the night burned his lungs but he welcomed it, allowing it to distract him from the pressure that had been building in his chest all day.</p><p>His father knelt in front of him and gently took his hands.</p><p>"Damian, are you okay?"</p><p>Damian but his lip and stubbornly kept silent.</p><p>He would not cry.</p><p>Ever so gently, father placed a kiss on both hands, prying open his fingers one by one. Once he was done, Father rubbed the palms of his hands with his thumbs.</p><p>"Damian," he said again, "Are you okay?"</p><p>This time Damian sniffed and a few tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks</p><p>"Oh, Dami," murmured Father, wiping away his tears, "What's wrong?"</p><p>Damian sniffled and shook his head, making more tears flow out of his eyes.</p><p>"You don't know?" asked Father</p><p>Damian shrugged.</p><p>He was already crying.</p><p>"Do you want to go home?"</p><p>Damian shook his head vigorously. No, he didn't want to go home, didn't want to disrupt anybody. This was Jason's night.</p><p>Father frowned and for a second Damian was afraid he would make him go home anyway. But instead, Father picked him clean off the floor. Damian's ended up clinging to his side as Father tucked his head into his shoulder.</p><p>"Guess you're just not feeling right, huh?" said Father</p><p>Damian nodded against his shoulder, his tears falling freely now.</p><p>"It's okay," whispered Father, "Let it out,"</p><p>Damian didn't know how long they stayed there but Father only took them inside once Damian was done crying.</p><p>"Better?" asked Father as they headed for the tables</p><p>Damian nodded. He did feel much lighter, if not a little tired.</p><p>"Sometimes a good cry helps, huh?" said Father as they sat down</p><p>Damian nodded as Father maneuvered them so he was being gently cradled against his broad chest. He contemplated squirming out of Father's arms but he was feeling sleepy so he decided to stay there. Who was going to say anything anyway? Father didn't seem to mind.</p><p>Damian nodded off in Father's arms, as the party went on around them.</p><p>He had cried. And it had been okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact. If you're stressed, crying can actually release endorphins that lead you to feel a little numb and light.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>